Tears of the Sun
by Karasu-Sama
Summary: A series of muders in Wutai lead to a little romance between two unlikely people...PLEASE R&R!Chapter 4 up!it's been a while...but i finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO! Unfortunately I don't own the FFVII world but if Squaresoft is willing to give it up I'll take it ^_^ anyway...any similarity to another fanfic is purely coincidence I don't steal material from others..that wouldn't be very nice *Author's note: This fanfic will mostly be about Reno and Yuffie, I'm not sure if other FFVII characters will come into play very much or at all. We'll just have to see ^_~ . oh..by the way..the setting for this chapter is an open field in Wutai in the early evening hours...ENJOY!!  
Chapter One  
The young ninja concentrated very hard on the smooth round object that she held in the palm of her hand. The object was glowing dimly, but brightly enough to make out a rainbow of colors. The girl, no older that nineteen, could tell that it was not working properly, so she concentrated even harder. She reached into the depths of her mind and focused solely on the task ahead of her. Slowly the glow began to brighten, only a lttle at first, but then more and more until...  
"Busy?" The interruption came as such a shock that Yuffie not only lost complete concentration, but jumped about six feet in the air, sending her materia orb flying through the air. It landed on the ground nearby with a satisfying "thud". Yuffie turned to see who it was that dared to interrupt her, although she already knew perfectly well who it was. "Reno," she growled. He just looked at her innocently. "In the flesh," was his only remark. She continued to glare daggers at him. "What do you want?" He grinned at her, "Just figured I'd come see how my favorite princess of Wutai was doing." She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm not a princess, my father is Lord of Wutai, not King." "King, Lord, what's the difference?" He shrugged and walked over to her materia orb. He picked it up, examining it carefully. "What is this thing anyway?" The young and highly annoyed ninja ran over to him and grabbed the materia out of his hands. "Its materia, stupid." "I know that much, but its different." He was right. This materia was different. Reno had never seen anyhing like it. This materia was crystal clear, and he had seen the rainbow glow that it had given off. Yuffie looked at him for a moment. "Yes, it is different. This is an All- Attack materia. You can use this to cast any spell that you want, but it requires a great deal of concentration. I was just on the verge of getting it to work for the first time, something I've been trying for months to do, when you had to come and interrupt me. By the time she had finished, she looked ready to kill Reno again. Reno could tell that she was mad, but he couldn't resist having a little more fun. He wandered over to her and put his arm around her, an act that she responded to by pushing him away. "Aw come on baby," he said,"its just materia. Why don't you give it a rest for a while and come hang out with me. I'll make you forget all about that stupid materia." He winked at her. Yuffie was infuriated , which was just what Reno was going for. "Just materia? Stupid materia? Reno, do you realize just how powerful this thing is? Not that I expect some stuck-up jerk businessman like you to understand." Reno contorted his face into a look of mock hurt. "Jerk businessman? Oh, that hurts so bad. Especially coming from an immature little brat like you." She just glared at him for a moment, then turned and walked briskly away, leaving the Turk leader alone in the dust. He just smirked and laughed to himself. That Yuffie could be mighty fun to piss off.  
Yuffie continued to walk, infuriated by Reno. Why did he have to bother her anyway? It was not her fault that her father had hired the Turks to investigate a series of murders that had been occuring in Wutai. So far, four people had been killed. Although they were related in no way, it appeared that they had all been killed by the same person, or group of people for that matter. It really was very strange, she mused. But still, Reno had arrived last week and he had bothered her incessantly since then. She shook her head and continued on her way home.  
Whe she finally arrived at her home she stormed into her father's office. Godo, Lord of Wutai, glanced up from his paperwork when he heard the door slam. Noticing that it was only Yuffie, he returned his attention to the papers in front of him. This act further upset Yuffie. "FATHER," she shouted. Godo sighed. Here we go again, he thought. "What is it Yuffie?" As soon as the words were out of him mouth, he regretted it, for Yuffie started off on some insane tirade about Reno. Godo groaned. This was the fifth one this week. When she finally stopped long enough to breathe, Godo said, "Now Yuffie, we've been through this before, the..." "Yeah, yeah I know, the Turks were the only group available because AVALANCHE is busy, and plus Wutai really needs the help," Yuffie cut in. She continued, " I know we really need the help, but its just that Reno is so..." "Charming? Loveable? Wonderful?" Yuffie turned to see Reno standing in the doorway smirking at her. Yuffie looked like she was ready to strangle him. She would have done just that if they had not been interrupted at that very moment by Scotch, one of Lord Godo's assistants. "Godo, come quick," he shouted, "another person has been murdered!" 


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer ~ Unfortunately I still don't own the FFVII universe. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing stories about the characters? lol...  
  
**Author's note**~ Just to clear this up....I DO know that materia is put in slots on the weapon, but when you're writing a story, it is sooo much easier to have the characters hold it in their hands. I just wanted to let all of ya'll know that before I get like 200 e-mails saying "no..you're wrong, Yuffie isn't supposed to hold the materia in her hands.." and so forth. Well here's the 2nd chapter! ENJOY!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Sun had already begun to set when Godo got to the scene of the crime. Yuffie and Reno arrived close behind him. "Its just as I thought," Godo was saying as Yuffie and Reno arrived, "this one has the same mark as all of the other ones. Yuffie moved slightly closer to the body so that she could see the body better. Yup, just as she thought, right there on the man's left hand was the same skull-and-cross bones stamp that had boon on the left hand of the four previous victims. She sighed and looked around. Godo was just standing there, a thoughtful look etched onto his face. Scotch and two police men were standing to one side having a quiet conversation. And then there was Reno. Reno was already hard at work trying to find some clue or another that would help to solve this mystery. She had to admit, as much as she hated him, that he was a good, hard worker. Finally, she couldn't take the silence and depression anymore so she slipped away quietly.  
As she walked alond her favorite trail in the mountains of Da-Chao, Yuffie couldn't help but feel a little sad that she couldn't be with all of her friends in AVALANCHE, but when they had told her that they were all getting together and going to Costa del Sol to celebrate the 3-year anniversary of the defeat of Sephiroth, she told them she wouldn't be able to make it because she figured that her country needed her at this particular moment. If only she had known what was soon going to happen, she would have gladly gone with them to Costa del Sol.  
Yuffie suddenly heard a sound. She looked around, it had sounded like twigs snapping. Someone was coming. Her hand immediately went to her pocket. She did not have her shuriken with her at the moment, but she did have some materia. If some unwanted guest happened upon her, she was going to be ready for them. Well, whoever it was was drawing closer. Now she could hear footsteps She looked down the trail and saw a figure. As soon as she saw Reno, she breathed a sigh of relief. Not that she ws all excited to see Reno or anything, but he was a heck of a lot better than whoever had been murdering people around Wutai.  
"Hey Pest," he greeted her when he arrived at the top of the trail. He sat down beside her. Yuffie leered at him for a moment, then opened her mouth to say something, but Reno put a finger up to her lips as if to say "be quiet." Yuffie abruptly shut her mouth, but continued to glare at him. "Look, I didn't come here to annoy you," Reno said. Although that is quite fun, he thought with a smirk. He continued, "You looked kinda upset when you left and I figured I'd come see how ya were." Yuffie was shocked. Reno did something nice, she thought. They sat there in silence for a few minutes then Reno unexpectedly said, "Hey, you look like you could use some cheering up, why don't we go to Le Grand Corbeau tomorrow night for dinner?" For the second time that night, Yuffie was shocked. Le Grand Corbeau was the most expensive restaurant in town. "Wow Reno you're actually being...nice," Yuffie replied. Reno grinned, "Yeah, don't get used to it. Pick ya up at 7. And don't make me wait." With that, he headed back down the mountain. Yuffie just sook her head and stood up to head back home.  
The next day, Yuffie awoke around 11:30. She showered and grabbed a bite to eat. Then, she grabbed her All-Attack materia and headed to the field to practice. Today is the day, she thought, today is the day I'm gonna get this thing to work. Yuffie had found the All-Attack materia a few months ago, just before all the murders had started. She found it on the side of the road, figuring someone had dropped it, she stuck it in her pocket and kept it for herself. She had known little about the materia, so she took a trip to see Red in Cosmo Canyon and he researched it and told her all about it. Now, she wanted to use it. When she arrived at her destination, she sat down, pulled out the materia, and began concentrating.  
Several hours and many failed attempts later, Yuffie heard a noise. Although she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, she ignored it and tried once more to use the materia. She reached deep inside her mind and concentrated harder than ever before. Several minutes later she saw a flash of light and heard a crack as the tree about fifty feet in front of her was struck by lightning. Yuffie just sat there for a moment feeling exhausted and elated all at the same time. She had finally done it! She looked at her watch and noticed that it was already 5:00. She stood up, slipping the materia back into her pocket. I'd better hurry up, she thought, I have a date to get ready for. The ninja laughed at that thought. Her and Reno on a date... haha like that would ever happen. As Yuffie was leaving the field she noticed a man hiding in the bushes near where she had been sitting. She could barely make out the white skull-and-cross bones insignia on the left breast of his black shirt. A shiver ran up and down her spine as she thought, this is the man who was watching me. Her mind could not help but wander back to all five of the people who had recently been murdered. All of them had had skull-and-cross bones stamped on their left hands. Nah, it couldn't be connected she thought. Nevertheless, she quickened her pace and practically ran home.  
  
**Author's note** ~ Ahh..so our two friends finally open up to each other a bit...or do they? And just who is this mysterious man who suddenly has such an interest in Yuffie? All this and more coming up in....CHAPTER 3!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* ~ Still no FFVII:( Mean Squaresoft people *Stops her foot* I WANT RENO!!!! oh well, no use whining about it....  
  
**Author's note** ~ Yay!! Chapter 3!! I know you're all just DYING to know what happens on Yuffie and Reno's "date". Well I won't keep ya waiting with all my incessant rambling..without furter ado I give you...Chapter 3..ENJOY ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After watching the young girl until she was out of sight, the man moved from his hiding spot in the bushes. He knew that she had spotted him, and their mission may suffer a bit for that. The Boss won't be happy when he finds out, he thought, but at least I know who has the materia now. He figured that the Boss would want to know this information right away, so he hurried off to their base which was hidden in the mountains surrounding Wutai.  
When the man reached his destination, he went straight to the Boss' office. The Boss was seated in a large black leather chair with his back facing the doorway. When he heard the door to his office shut, he spun around to face the visitor. "Ah, Johnson," the Boss greeted the young man, "what a pleasant surprise. Did you find out any useful information?" Johnson cleared his throat, "Um...yes sir, I did. I found out who has the materia, but..." The Boss looked impressed, "Excellent...good work, Johnson, very good work. Johnson aknowledged this compliment with a slight nod of his head. "Thank you sir, but there's more." At this statement, one of the Boss' eyebrow's shot up. "More you say? Please continue." "As I said, I figured out who has the materia, but I think she saw me," Johnson looked down at the ground, unsure of how the Boss would respond. To Johnson's surprise, his reaction was surprisingly calm. "She?" he questioned. "Yes sir, the holder of the materia is a young girl of about nineteen. A ninja I believe." The Boss looked fairly amused, it shouldn't be too hard to fight a nineteen-year old girl, he thought. "Are you sure that the girl saw you?" the Boss asked. "Yes sir, I'm sure," was Johnson's reply. "She didn't try to attack you or follow you or anything?" "No sir, she just looked at me for a moment then moved on." The Boss appeared to be satisfied. "Well then, it seems we have nothing to worry about. I think we should go out for dinner tonight to celebrate. Does Le Grand Corbeau sound alright?" Johnson was amazed at how well the Boss was taking this. "Yes sir, that sounds fine to me. " "Alright then, Le Grand Corbeau it is."  
  
Reno arrived at Lord Godo's palace at precisely 7:00. Fifteen minutes later, Yuffie came downstairs, announcing that she was ready to go. Before he saw her, Reno was mentally listing all the ways he could kill her for making him wait, but when he laid eyes on her, all of those thoughts quickly faded away. Yuffie was dressed in a long, sparkly, silver gown that had a thigh-high slit on each side. Her hair was flipped out on the ends and she was wearing a sapphire studded necklace. Reno was shocked. She looks positively GORGEOUS, he though to himself. Not that he was about to tell her that, though. "Wow...you actually look decent," he said with his usual smug look. She stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "And you actually don't look like a slob." He grinned and took her arm, "Let's go, I'm starved."  
When they arrived at Le Grand Corbeau, they were immediately shown to a table. They sat down and Yuffie proceeded to tell him about the strange man she saw earlier in the day. Reno just sat there for a moment, lost in thought. Finally he said, "Let's talk about that later, we're here to have a good time and forget about our problems for a while." Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Ok," she said. The waiter came and brought the glasses of wine that they had ordered. "What can I get for you two to eat tonight?"the waiter asked. "I'll take sushi," Yuffie said. "And I'll have fillet mingnon," replied Reno. The waiter nodded, "I'll be right back with your food." With that, the waiter turned and walked away, leaving Yuffie and Reno alone again. The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. And, as much as both of them would hate to admit it, they were enjoying each other's company quite a bit. They found out that they had more in common than they realized. Plus, the food was delicious.  
Everything was going perfectly until Yuffie looked up and saw a group of men being seated at a table nearby. Not wanting to draw attention by speaking loudly, she kicked Reno's leg under the table to get his attention. "Ow," he exclaimed quite loudly,"What did you do that for you stupid..." he cut off abruptly when he saw the look on Yuffie's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice. "Shhh..," she silenced him, "that man that I told you about earlier is here, and this time it looks like he's brought some friends." "Where is that little punk?" Reno asked. "I'll just go over there and fry him with my nightstick right now and get it all over with." Yuffie shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea, let's just get out of here." Reno nodded, "Ok, but I still want to kill him." They paid for their meal and left the restaurant. Reno was pretty upset by the time they left. He ws having a surprisingly good time with Yuffie and he wasn't anxious for the night to be over. "Would you like to take a walk?" he suggested. "Sure," Yuffie replied. Secretly, she was glad he suggested that, because she wasn't ready for the night to end either. As the strolled through one of the beautiful gardens at Godo's palace, Reno reached for Yuffie's hand. She gave it to him, and they continued to walk hand in hand. Eventually they stopped and sat down on a bench. Yuffie looked up at the stars shining brightly like diamonds in the midnight blue sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight," she commented. Reno ahd been looking at the sky, but now he turned to her. One side of her face was illuminated in the silvery glow of the moon, and the other side was hidden in the shadows. She looks radiant, he thought. "They aren't the only thing looking beautiful tonight," he replied. She turned to find him looking at her. Yuffie blushed, something she was not accustomed to. "Thank you," she said, and smiled at him. He had moved so close to her by now that their faces were only inches apart. He looked into her eyes, mesmerized by her beauty. "Kiss me," she breathed. She barely had time to get the words out before his lips claimed hers. Reno felt a shiver run through his entire body as he sat there, holding her in his arms and kissing her. They remained intwined together for several minutes until a noise caused them to break apart. Yuffie was sure that it was one of those men coming to kill her, but when she saw their visitor he did not look familiar at all. "Who are you?" Reno questioned. The man shook his head, "No time for explanations. Come with me, both of you. Hurry! You're both in extreme danger!"  
  
**Author's note** ~ Wow, what a chapter! Looks like the date turned out to be quite and adventure for our two little lovebirds. They're finally together. YAY! It also seems that while they've made friends with each other this All-Attack materia has caused them to make enemies with a certain group of people. The suspense continues! Even I can't wait for chapter 4! Stay tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Hmmm....maybe Square Enix will be so busy with Advent Children they won't know if I sneakily steal the rights to the game... I'm going to begin my plotting

Author's note Woo-hoo!!!!! I'm back ya'll and better than ever.....I've been soo busy though so sorry for the almost year-long delay...but now I'm back. So I won't keep you waiting...on to CHAPTER 4

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
"Damn it" Reno thought as he was being hurried along a small, hidden path deep within the Da-Chao mountains. Yuffie had a similar look of discontent on her face. After about ten minutes of practically running, her feet were beginning to kill her due to the high heels. Typically Yuffie, who had a reputation of sorts for being somewhat whiny, would've been complaining the ears off of anyone who hadn't tuned her out. But this time even Yuffie was stunned into silence. Finally, they arrived at a small, secluded cabin. When she saw the cabin, Yuffie's expression changed from discontent to disbelief. 'How can this be here,' she thought, 'I know these mountains like the back of my hand and I've never seen this place before. The young ninja opened her mouth to demand answers to the questions forming in her brain, but was silenced by an authoritative glance from Reno. The three companions sat staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity until eventually the strange man walked up to the cabin door unlocked it and said "Welcome to my home, Yuffie and Reno. Please come in and allow me to explain things. I know you must have a thousand questions." "You got that right," Reno and Yuffie muttered under their breaths at the same time. The man looked at them, shook his head slightly and headed inside. Yuffie and Reno followed close behind.  
  
Reno and Yuffie both took seats on the couch, which was placed near a fireplace. Before either one of them could say a word, the man began to talk. "First off, let me introduce myself," he began. "My name is Tonbo." He was very strange looking. He looked young and old at the same time with brilliant eyes that shone with the cool blue fiery liveliness of a teenager complemented by a white beard and a small bald spot at the top of his head. "You both are probably wondering why I interrupted your....ah...'session' in the garden," Tonbo continued. 'You can say that again', Reno thought. "Anyhoo...as I told you earlier, you were in grave danger. It has come to my attention that you, young lady, have something of mine that has put your life, and that of your friend, on the line so to speak," as he spoke his gaze shifted to Yuffie, when her eyes met his a chill ran through her. Normally, anyone who called her "young lady" would've payed dearly..but something told her she didn't want to mess with this guy. Instead, her hand moved over to the small purse she had with her. She could feel the hard, round orb through the silky bag. She opened the bag and pulled out the clear materia orb. 'It really is beautiful,' she thought as she turned it over in her hand. She lifted her eyes back to the small, odd man. "I suppose you mean this," she said softly with a tinge of disappointment, knowing that she was going to have to give up her new found treasure.  
  
When he saw it, Tonbo's eyes sparkled. "Yes, that is it...the fabled All-Attack materia. May I have it please?" Yuffie just sat there for a moment, debating wheter or not to give it to him, until a rude push from Reno made her get up and reluctantly hand over the materia. "Take good care of it," she sighed and took her seat. The old man just chuckled. "Do you know why they're after this?" he asked. "We don't even know who 'they' are," Reno spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. "Oh, I do love a good story," Tonbo grinned. "Please allow me to explain." Reno and Yuffie exchanged a glance that clearly said "This man is off his rocker." But before Tonbo could begin his story, there was a sharp knock at the door. Tonbo's bemused gaze turned into one of despair as he tossed the All-Attack materia to Reno and shoved them off into the bedroom that was off to the side of the den. "Go," he whispered frantically. "I'll be ok. If I need you, I'll call." The young ninja and her Turk companion began to protest but another sharp knock silenced them before they could even open their mouths and they took off, shutting the door firmly behind them. Meanwhile, Tonbo's eyes narrowed, "Let's do this," he growled under his breath while reaching for his sword that was hanging on the wall.

* * *

Author's Note So....was it worth the wait??? I hope so...i actually wrote this in like 20 minutes. I just loove cliffhangers...don't you? This is where the evil laughter begin..mwahahaha 


End file.
